


Like Acid

by RainbowVigilante



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, M/M, Post-Season One (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowVigilante/pseuds/RainbowVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It stings, of course, but the real hurt is the lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Acid

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr fic challenge prompt.

Betrayal is a funny thing, Fitz thought to himself. When someone betrays you, it isn’t the betrayal itself that hurts the most. It stings, of course, but the real hurt is the lie. Every happy moment becomes a monument to what you lost. Every time they made you smile, or laugh, or trust turns sour and begins to feel like acid under your skin. Every bit of love you might have felt for them eats away at your memories, at your sanity, until you lose your sense of direction. Fitz was on land at last, but he still felt lost at sea.

Fitz could remember the way Ward looked at him as he pressed that button, the one that condemned Fitz to the water. He could remember Ward looking at him the same way on the Bus, in the field, on the Overkill mission.

Ward cared; Fitz knew this. That was what hurt the most.


End file.
